


Final Step

by demondetox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Dominant/Top Dean, First Time, M/M, Submissive/Bottom Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demondetox/pseuds/demondetox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean keeps pushing Sam away, afraid to go too far - even though they already went beyond normality. Will Dean finally give in when Sam threatens to leave him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Step

**Author's Note:**

> This is my FIRST ever attempt at Wincest. All rock-throwers and haters can kiss my butt.

 

 

The funky smell and ludicrous colors inside the motel lobby are as surprising to him as the gooey eyes the tenant threw him when he had put on his most charming smile and asked for a double room with two single beds. He knows women dig his smirk and if Sammy wouldn't be waiting outside for him he would probably ask the cute blonde for her number. If it would only be him he could go ahead and grope a feel, pull that tiny skirt up and rip this tight top off of her to get a better look at those tits. He wouldn't mind bending her over and dive in; take the edge off and never see her again. But he can feel Sammy’s eyes on him; knows he's watching him from outside and the knowledge of it sends a pleasant shiver down his spine.  
  
Inside the room he first closes the curtains before he checks the room. You never know who or what followed you and it's a habit he won't ever be able to shake. Which isn't even a bad habit, but it's still exhausting. Tiresome to always sleep with your eyes half open; always prepared to fight with a gun hidden under the pillow and the knife close by.  
  
His eyes leer over the two beds and he knows the distance between them will be closed soon. But he won't move them, won't ever initiate the inevitable. It's wrong, it always was and forever will be, yet he doesn't have it in him to complain or stop it; to stop Sammy. He can't stop nor quit his baby brother.  
  
_Years ago Sammy had woken up from a nightmare, his eyes filled with tears and his whole body vibrating with fear. And Dean did what every caring big brother would do; he lifted his blanket and nodded once to indicate his brother to join him, to get the rest they both needed so badly. When he had awoken Sam was curled up against his chest, nose nuzzling his collarbone. He should have stopped him right there but he couldn't. His body betraying him and playing along when Sammy's hands found their way along his hips and these long fingers didn't halt until they cupped his face; Sammy's thumb caressing his morning stubble._  
  
"I saw you..." Sammy began to whisper in his sleep layered voice, "...saw you watching me."  
  
Dean swallowed hard and the fast beat of his heart was clearly obvious to his little brother, who was inching impossibly closer. The hard lines of Sam's muscled body rubbing against his legs and chest; ignoring his crotch on purpose. The contact on his crotch wasn't even needed, Sammy's words alone had his dick twitching in anticipation of what might follow.  
  
He wanted to veto his brother's statement but lying to Sammy was out of the question. And he would have been a liar if he said it wasn't true that he had watched him; always breathing harder when so much as an inch of skin was revealed when Sam's shirt rolled up just so little or how his long fingers glide through his unruly hair.  
  
Once, he had thought, one time won't change anything. So what if he is weak and has cravings beyond normality. Little did he know that when their lips met for the first time everything would change; nothing would be how it used to be.  
  
_He already carries more guilt than anyone he ever met, this thing between them wouldn't throw him over board. A few more nightmares won't change him._  
  
"What was that all about?" Sam is grabbing him by the wrist, spinning him around once he had closed the door shut behind them.  
  
"Dunno what ya' talking about." Dean drawled back, even though he knew exactly what Sam meant.  
  
"Could've fooled me." The annoyance in Sam's voice was threatening and the last Dean wanted was to start a fight. Again.  
  
“Enlighten me, Sammy.” Dean kept his face blank, not giving his anger away.  
  
All of a sudden Sam was so close; too close in Dean’s space and his eyes were filled with a mixture of fury and lust. “You keep doing this shit, Dean. You keep provoking me, keep toying with all these girls just so you can rile me up. But you know what? I’ve had it with your bullshit. All you do is push me away. Make up your damn mind already!” Sam spat at him and Dean had to close his eyes for a few seconds, let the words sink in.   
  
Of course Sam was right; shit, Sam is almost always right. This thing between them is going on for so long now and whenever Sam was fishing for more, more than just trading blowjobs in the dark or secret shared looks, Dean had stopped him; pushed him away just like Sam accused him of doing. But he never knew how to cross that bridge, how to take the last final step. He wanted to, hell, they both want it.   
  
When he opened his eyes again Sam was grabbing his duffel bag and headed for the door and Dean knew if he wouldn’t do something, anything, he’d lose him. For good this time. They’ve had this fight before and more than once but never in the past seemed Sam so determined to leave. Dean couldn’t, wouldn’t let that happen. No matter how much they fight and no matter how many bad guys and monsters failed to bring Dean six feet under, the only thing really able to kill him, would be Sammy leaving him behind.   
  
Before his brain can register what he’s doing Dean is already reaching for the duffel bag in Sam’s hand, ripping it out of his grip and throwing it on the floor with a loud thud. He grabs Sam by the arm and pulls him back against Dean’s chest. Sam’s still trying to reach for the door knob but Dean won’t let him, he just pulls him even closer, his back a solid weight against Dean’s chest and he fits perfectly, like no one else ever would.  
  
“You’re not going anywhere, Sammy.” Dean breathes against Sam’s neck; breathing him in, tracing his shoulder blades with his lips.  
  
Dean pulls him around to face him and backs him up against the door, stepping closer until he can grind his crotch against Sam’s. Dean’s lips travel up Sam’s collarbone, along his Adam’s apple and over his jaw until he reaches the sensitive spot behind Sam’s ear. Sammy is trying to kiss him, to connect their lips but Dean won’t let him no matter how much lust blown Sammy’s eyes are, he won’t give it to him, not yet and he stops him with his finger to Sammy’s lips.  
  
Little pleading moans escape Sam’s throat and they urge Dean on even more. This is what always drives him crazy, the sounds Sammy makes for him, how he’s begging and not realizing he does so.   
  
Eventually Dean lets go of Sam’s arms to move his hands around Sam’s waist, going further south until he can cup his firm ass and he squeezes, just so lightly before his hands wander up and up again to pull Sam’s shirt off in one swift motion. He quickly takes his own off too, he has to feel his naked chest against his brother’s; his soft and warm skin. But feeling it is not enough, he wants to, needs to taste it, knows it’s a mix of soap and sweat, but no matter how many times he’s had a taste of him before, it will never be enough.   
  
Dean eagerly takes the first nipple between his lips, licking it, circling it as he tweaks the other with his fingers and then moves on to give the other nipple the exact same gentle treatment.  
  
Sammy is already writhing in his arms, moaning and groaning like a whore, just sweeter and very demanding. Sam tries to kiss him again and Dean has to, once again, stop him with his fingers by his lips but this time he rubs his thumb across Sam’s bottom lip, carefully pushing it inside and make him suck. A mere tease of what’s coming to him next.  
  
He gently pushes Sam to his knees and his eager eyes and hungry mouth are staring at Dean’s crotch expectingly. Sammy reaches out to undo his jeans but he smacks his hands away because he will be the one feeding it to his little brother. Sammy is breathing so heavy now, he can hardly stand to wait any longer. The rise and fall of his chest have Dean’s breath coming out in short puffs.  
  
Dean unbuttons and unzips his pants before he slowly reaches in and pulls his already rock hard cock out. He holds the base with one hand, with the other he guides Sammy; on the back of his neck and he opens eagerly. Dean doesn’t put it in just yet, instead rubs his pre come leaking dick over Sam’s pink lips and he sticks his tongue out, stealing as many tastes as he can.  
  
Finally Dean lines up and drives down his throat. Not too rough, not too gentle and he holds it there; keeps it there for a few seconds. Sammy is gagging a little but his eyes tell Dean exactly how much he loves every second of it. His eyes watering and his hands are on Dean’s hips, prepared to push him away. Dean loves to tease him, and God does Sammy love to be teased. He pulls his cock out again.  
  
“You are mine. Your mouth, your ass… is mine.” Dean stares down at Sam, showing him exactly that he won’t ever let him go, that he belongs to Dean, all of him; his heart, body and soul.   
  
Sam is mixed with such raw, primal emotion now and his eyes are almost too dark, he’s so hot for his big brother and he wants Dean’s cock back in his mouth and Dean obliges. He holds his dick in again but only about half the time this time before he begins a rhythmic thrust. In and out. He’s controlling Sammy’s head, his mouth.  
  
After a few minutes of this Dean pulls Sammy up, with his hand on Sam’s chin… and he finally kisses him. It’s not sweet the way he would have expected. It’s passion. It’s desire. Dean slips his tongue between Sammy’s lips, the taste of himself and Sam’s saliva is intoxicating and he has full control over his little brother. There is no fight, Sammy wants this, loves to be at Dean’s mercy.  
  
He has his hand on the outside of Sam’s pants as he kisses him and runs his hands all over Sam’s naked skin and he undoes his pants to slide them off of Sam. Dean dives forward again, attacking Sam’s neck with his lips and tongue while he rubs their hard cocks together, the pre come from both making the glide easier and before Sam can start moan and beg for more Dean pushes and pulls him until Sam’s legs hit the bed.  
  
“Get on there. On all fours.” Dean orders and is not surprised to see Sam do exactly as he’s told; his ass up in the air and on full display for Dean.  
  
All previous thoughts of guilt, regret and ‘wrong’ have long been erased from Dean’s mind. He knew all along that it would come to this. It was… inevitable. Before any thoughts could possible return Dean lowers himself, kneels behind Sammy and licks his lips a couple times before he dives in to lick along Sammy’s balls and then up until the tip of his tongue can circle the pink furled hole. It’s twitching in interest and Sam is keening, wiggling his ass slowly; silently begging Dean to give him more. They have never done this before, never been that far; he’s never even touched his little brother down there. But it’s now or never, he thinks.  
  
He sticks his tongue in the warm wet heat as far as he can, tasting his brother as if it was the sweetest juice ever and the more he licked the more his tight hole gave in and he went even deeper with his tongue.   
Sam is shuddering underneath him, tightening up and Dean reaches around, strokes his brother once, twice and he cries out when his first climax for the night hits him in full force. Ropes of thick white come spray over the sheets and Dean’s hand.  
  
He pulls his hand back and traces it over Sam’s hole, spreading the come around it, slowly pushing two come layered fingers inside and Sam is thrashing on the bed when Dean hits the sweet spot inside of him.  
  
“Don’t you dare leaving me.” Dean hisses at him and drives his fingers deeper into the warm channel, hitting Sam’s prostate dead on, scissoring him open and his little brother can only nod in agreement.  
  
When he pulls his fingers out Sam is throwing his head back, a furious look in his eyes and Dean only smirks at him before he returns with three fingers. Before Sam can recover from the sudden intrusion Dean lines his waiting cock up behind him, nudging his cock head against the twitching hole before he finally pushes the head in.  
  
Just as with his mouth, he holds it there as if trying to acclimate to his new surroundings, then he pushes in further until he’s balls deep buried inside his little brother. Then he starts the in and out and increases the pace over a few minutes and makes sure to vary the angle, paying attention to Sam’s moans so he’ll hit the right spots. After a couple dozen thrusts he pulls out again, but only to turn Sam around and to lay him down on his back. Dean climbs back between Sammy’s legs, he wants to look him in the eyes, wants to see what exactly he’s doing to his brother.  
  
He leans over, kisses his sweet, spit covered lips and in the same moment pushes his dick back inside his brother. His thrusts turn fierce fast, harder and deeper and both their eyes scream for more, their bodies shaking and vibrating; sweat pooling from every inch of their skin.  
  
Before neither can say anything Dean’s thrusts turn rigid, uncontrolled and he can feel his orgasm building deep inside his belly; his balls already drawing up and heavy between their legs. He hurries his hand to Sam’s already hard again cock to stroke him; fast and almost painful, on the edge of too much. He keeps angling his thrusts to go straight against Sam’s prostate.  
  
Sam’s primal groans and knowing that Dean’s finally giving this to him pushes them both over the edge. Sam spills his come all over his stomach while Dean keeps fucking him through it and two thrusts later he follows Sam and empties himself in his little brother.  
  
Both their breathing comes out short, their chests heaving and Dean collapses on top of his brother, pulling out slowly. His hand reaching down between Sammy’s legs; index finger playing with the fluttering hole as he pushes his own come back inside his brother as if he was marking him, showing him once again who he belongs to.  
  
This was it, the final step, the one thing they could never turn their backs on. But neither of them wants to and if Sammy’s content smile is anything to go by then there won’t be any regrets following them around.


End file.
